The Supermacy
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the sequel to the Good In The Bad which is exclusive to Glee only. Brittany's discovery leads the pace to avenge the death of there friend Artie which pits them against Derrick
1. Chapter 1

_The Supermacy_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_"That didn't look like Artie." Brittany said in a trance as it was the morning of the discovery. "Artie was maule to death...Judging by the report it was rumor to be done by a LARGE DOG." Santana said and Brittany repeated, "That didn't look like Artie they made him ugly." "We need to find out what happened. Derrick Hale is the alpha and he's very dangerous. I can't afford to go or Rachel because we would need to take Beth." Quinn said and Brittany walked over then hit something on her computer. Quinn looked over at it. "Brittany there's the pipe line underneath the town." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "They made Artie ugly, I want answers or the town goes boom. I got connections to every phone line, every car and every electronic like the television or telephones. When I put in the code I will control everything. They made Artie ugly." Santana looked at Quinn. "Do it. Find the answers there's a bunch of Hunters led by Argent. He might be a way to know more. Take Kurt and some of the pack with you." Quinn said and Quinn walked to Brittany. "Get them." Quinn said. _

_"Hey honey." Alison said as she went over to kiss Scott. "How's home life?" Scott asked and Alison responded, "You know the same. Scott is a werewolf, your putting yourself in danger and my favorite he's going to kill you." Alison sat on his bed. "So the usual." Scott responded and then max a page of a internet browser. "It just got worst since Lydia has been missing." Scott said and Alison saw the headline._

_**"A man died mauled to death from big dog." **__The headline appeared and then saw the name was Artie. "Oh my God. I don't mean to be heartless, why is this important?" Alison asked and Scott responded, "It's a bad feeling I mean something bad is about to happened and this is why I say it." Scott then took the zoom and saw what he had in his hand. It was a necklace that Alison knows Lydia wears. "This just gets worse by the second." Alison state the obvious and then everything shut off. Alison and Scott both would stunned as they looked around. Scott tried to get the computer back and runnin but no go then everything turned back on as Stiles walked in. "Hey let me jump on there I could find out more about Artie." Stiles said and as he did. He was at the Medical database and then as he was typing it suddenly erase...He type it again and then he was taken out of the screen. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Supermacy_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_**Author's Note: This is true Sequel to The Good In The Bad...**_

_Alison's father was going to go driving as the car exploded. _

_Brittany was in the other end of town with the pack, Santana and Kurt standing over her. _

_"I know where it's coming from." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Go." Kurt left with his team and with the therian sword swinging things will be causal and non-violent to a point when they get there._

_"Ready to talk to them.." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Sending a message."_

_**"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ARTIE?" **__the message appeared on Scott's computer. "__**We would curious on what kind of dog could have killed them." **__Stiles type back._

_Brittany and Santana giggled, "__**Liar liar...Car on fire." Brittany type **__and then a car across the street blew up. Alison, Scott and Stiles looked outside then the door slammed shut. Alison ran to the door and tried to opened it. "__**WANT TO TRY AGAIN." **__Brittany type. _

_Alison gesture about wanting to communicate. __**"We have an idea that Artie was attacked not by a big dog...He was attacked by a werewolf." **__Alison said and Brittany was satisify with that answer. "__**HALE! IS THE ALPHA FAMILY?" **__Brittany spelled out and Alison responded, "Yes he is." There was a moment that Brittany didn't know what to say. __**"You will get visitors who you will tell everything you know and there wolves of a kind. Demonic and therian." Brittany typed and **__Alison responded, "What's Therian and Demonic?" _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Pierece Supermacy_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_**Author's Note: This is true Sequel to The Good In The Bad...**_

_**"STUPID PERSON! Now I have to blow something up!" Brittany yelled and then a street light fell down crashing to the streets. "I DON'T KNOW!" **__Alison typed back and so pages appeared. They understood that Therian is a human with a wolf spirit in them and the dangerous of them all because the wolf abilities is fuse with the human. They become more dangerous if they ascend to natural or demonic. _

_"Would that mean I'm demonic?" Scott asked and Alison responded, "Your not demonic...yet." "Demonic is what Derrick is going to be in a full shift." Stiles said and Scott responded, "So we wait..." The doorbell rang and they all went downstairs as Alison opened the door. "May we come in?" Kurt asked and brought a whole bunch of people with them. They all went upstairs and Kurt looking welcoming as he introduced himself. _

_**"**__I will you this you need to get to the point you have a trigger-happy hacker." Kurt said and Alison responded, "...Look our friend might be the one who attacked your friend..." Alison said and Kurt found that first piece of news understandable. "I totally understand you want to protect your friend and I feel you are telling the truth. However our friend was protected by us. The alpha is not here to attend to this personally because of familly matters. She wouldn't be as understandable neither is the trigger-happy hacker. She used to date our friend and he was very dear to her." Kurt said and added, "I don't know what the code is for Packs here. Our code is hurt one, deal with the rest." _

_"What if we could offer you the new alpha instead?" Alison asked and Kurt heard that part of the deal. "If your friend has tasted human blood she might not be worth saying...Ms. Argent. The necklace could have been planted I have no doubt that could have happened." Kurt being ever so formal and the Quinn's sister who was in the back added, "That one is between natural and demonic." Jan said and Scott took exception to that. "Jan!" Kurt yelled and added, "You wonder what the alpha has a problem with you leading. Forgive her." Kurt said to Scott. "Derrick might have Jackson as one of his." Stiles said and Alison responded, "My family wants his head." "It's not going to be safe here." Kurt said and added, "Come with us." "My mom comes back here." Scott said and Kurt responded, "Don't sorry she'll have a long shift." So the three of them walked with Kurt. _

_Brittany made the adjustments to Scott's mother shift. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Pierece Supermacy_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_**Author's Note: This is true Sequel to The Good In The Bad...**_

_Derrick was in town as Jackson was by his side. "Your girlfriend has cause a scene." Derrick said and Jackson responded, "I'll find her." "Good. I need to be stronger and must convince her what we offered." Derrick said._

_Brittany saw the car coming.. As they all entered the hotel room. _

_"This is the Hacker and this is her girlfriend." Kurt said and Alison responded, "Do you have names?" "Do you have a death wish?" the girlfriend(Santana) asked. "Look we want to find her just as bad as you do but she was bitten against her will and I know that means something." Stiles said and they paused, "It doesn't matter Artie looked ugly, that person needs to die." Hacker(Brittany) stated and Kurt responded, "We can't have your dad help." "Understandable." Alison said and Scott responded, "Let me talk to Derrick." The phone ring and Stiles went to the side. _

_"Stiles it's me Lydia." Lydia said on the other line and Brittany put a tap on it. "Where are you?" Stiles asked and Lydia responded, "By the creek. I can't go home again." Santana motion to Brittany and she got on the computer. "Her parents are ugly." Brittany said and Alison took a look at them. "You still think she's worth saving." Kurt said to them both. _

_Derrick took Jackson to the alley and slapped him silly. "That was stupid! We don't need that kind of attention!" Derrick said and Jackson responded, "I figured we could lure her out." "She's going to be scared to trust us and not only that! She's going to be that much more guarded." Derrick said and the alpha realized something that would being heard.  
_

_"I found the alpha." Brittany said and added, "He's on Clark and Washington." Kurt told the pack to cover Scott, Alison and Santana who he chose to go as Santana shared a kiss to Brittany._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Pierece Supermacy_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_**Author's Note: This is true Sequel to The Good In The Bad...**_

_As Derrick and Jackson would going Lydia felt something coming her way. She started to run as Derrick enter the forrest he howl for the other two to come. It was only two hours ago where Scott was going to have dinner with Alison and now light was about to fall where all wolves would going to be at there most powerful. Derrick, Jackson and others looked around to see Lydia there. As they slowly approached her._

_"You killed my parents." Lydia said and Derrick responded, "It was a mistake. Jackson was foolish but we're not here to hurt you..." An arrow whish by Derrick as Alison was ready to shoot another one. "Alison?" Lydia asked and several natuals plus demonic would surrounding Derrick, Jackson and Lydia. Kurt, Santana, Scott and Alison got out of the hummer. _

_"You have no business here." Derrick bark and Scott responded, "One of there own was killed." Derrick looked at Jackson and he shook his head like he had no idea. "I don't care if your demonic we have a few of our own but you know the rules he was mark as ours." Santana said and Derrick responded, "I have no idea who your talking about!" "Alison shot an arrow into his shoulder. Derrick was about to turn and Kurt pulled out his swords. Lydia felt more guilty. _

_"He was in a wheelchair." Lydia whispered and Alison heart just dropped when Lydia said that. Stiles looked over to Lydia and she started to cry. Jackson was about to go and Derrick pulled him back because Alison was on a roll. "I was so angry and I needed to hurt somoene! I just couldn't stop!" Lydia said and Brittany felt the impulse of the ground. She knew what pipe line Lydia was under and Santana couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Lydia please walk to us." Santana said and Derrick responded, "No Lydia come to us." Kurt looked over to Santana and nodded. "Lydia please walk to us because if you go with Hale then you will die. I promise you that!" Kurt said and Jackson rushed them as two natural knocked him on his ass then the others charged. Scott went wolf and went after one as Alison covered him with a barrage of arrows to the other wolf._

_Derrick came and Kurt went at him with swords blazing. Lydia stayed in her tracks and screamed..._


End file.
